


More Than The Less You Say

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Snuff, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whisper of chill running down her skin, between her clothes, is something that anyone would dismiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than The Less You Say

  
**More than the Less You Say.**   


It starts as something that anyone else would dismiss. A whisper of chill running down her skin, between her clothes. It lasts no lo longer than a few seconds, enough that she could have gone back to sleep if not for the fact that, by the feet of her bed, she feels Black Hayate completely frozen.

Riza opens her eyes. Her room is pitch black despite the fact that she always sleeps with the curtains open and she can't even see her nightstand.

The chill has settled down, but it's still there. It moves underneath her clothes, over the curve of her hip, between her breasts.

Very slowly, still keeping her back to the door which she has no way to know if it has opened or not – realizing that it doesn't matter at all – Riza moves her hand as slowly as she possibly can under the pillow. Her heartbeat is racing, adrenaline and survival instinct shooting like fire from every nerve in her body.

She feels the handle of her gun and she knows that she can take the safety and shoot in less than fifteen seconds.

The chill speaks when she's about to close her hand in the handle, when Dark Hayate barks twice and then it shuts up, just as sudden.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lieutenant.”

Despite training and against her best instincts, Riza feels herself freeze too, the way she hasn't done since her father used to do his experiments, the way she hasn't done since Ishbal. It takes her precious seconds in which the chill settles even more beneath her clothes, almost beneath her skin, before she is sure her voice won't break.

“May I ask what are you doing here?”

The voice – and despite the murder she can hear in that voice, it still sounds sweetly innocent and so very _proud_ – gives a soft laugh that Riza feels directly against her back. The darkness twirls around her wrists and ankles and holds her there, her back still to a monster.

“I just thought I should visit you.”

Riza swallows and doesn't fight against her restraints despite every instinct telling her to do so, to run away as fast as she can and put herself safe. Dark Hayate is still on the bed and she can feel her body but the dog isn't moving at all and Riza can feel her breath trying to speed up despite she trying her best to keep her body at best.

When Pride speaks again, his touch moves between her legs, the same cool tendrils of darkness pushing inside her and twisting around her neck. Riza keeps holding unto her gun beneath the pillow, makes herself keep her eyes open even if she's not really looking at anything, certainly not to a child's face that doesn't even try when it smiles, convinced that if she closes her eyes, she won't open them again.

“Should I have _called_ first?”

Riza holds her breath and waits for the moment she knows she has to be coming and _there_. There's a brief moment where the dark seems to let her move and she pulls her gun out and she manages to shoot against the darkness five times before she feels it crawling inside her, choking her, surrounding her while a boy's laugh is heard and Riza can't breath she can't breath she can't--

 

Riza wakes up with a start, sitting up against the bed, pajamas sweat-chilled, Dark Hayate just as startled giving a low whine.

Her chest aches from trying to draw air faster than she should and she finds herself disoriented for a few precious seconds. She stands up in shaky legs and turns on the light, makes herself go to her kitchen to steady her legs. She can't quite forgive herself for having to turn on every single light in her place.

Riza does come back to bed, once she has calmed down. After taking a long bath, she's ready to believe the nightmare was nothing more than that, convince herself that the _situation_ has made her wary and that although it's understandable, she has to stop it from affecting her so much when she stops, moments before she was to settle a glass of water by her nightstand.

The five bullets she shot against the dark wait upon her stand.


End file.
